


1.0.8.1.

by plum_blossoms



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: Alternate Universe - School, Light Angst, M/M, Rivalry, Romantic Fluff, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-10-27 23:54:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10819386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plum_blossoms/pseuds/plum_blossoms
Summary: Due to their history as rivals, Yamada Ryosuke is dead-set on pushing Nakajima Yuto away. But… what happens when the latter chooses to do the exact opposite and decides to make Ryosuke fall for him within 1,081 days?





	1. 1,801 Days Remaining (The Drawing)

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: YutoYama centric. Slow paced romance (?). Sudden time skips. Saccharine fluff.
> 
> Reading angst fics lead me to write this. I plan (and hopefully I succeed) to submerge fellow shippers in a sea of fluff so I am serious with my tag. *cue evil laughter* The main setting is in high school but some scenes are in kindergarten, grade school and middle school. Hope fellow shippers enjoy this fic for OTP's anniversary.
> 
> Happy YutoYama day everyone! 
> 
> Lastly, I would like to thank the awesome [chocolatecrack](http://archiveofourown.org/users/chocolatecrack/pseuds/chocolatecrack), my beta. Thank you for the comments, advice and support. Your tips helped me improve a lot. Plus, your encouragement gave me a boost to continue this fic. Seriously, my heartfelt thanks goes to you. *virtual hugs*

     “Rise and shine, Yuto! You’ll be late for school,” Yuto’s mother knocks on his son’s door.

     “I’m awake and ready. No need to remind me, mom,” he shouts from inside his room. Indeed, Nakajima Yuto is all groomed up for his first day of school. He checks the mirror one last time before going downstairs.

     Hair all styled. Shoes polished. Uniform creaseless.

      _Just perfect._

     No one can dissipate the delirium he feels today. He is beyond ecstatic and definitely prepared. The goofy smile on his face just shows how much he anticipates this day to come. Yuto greets his dad and sits down to eat his breakfast with his parents. “You don’t seem to be very excited, my son,” Yuto’s dad says, teasing his son while he reads the newspaper. “Well, today’s the first day after all,” he answers with all effort to sound nonchalant, but still fails to do so.

     His mom sits down next to his dad, “It must be the school. Well, it’s not really a surprise. I’d also be happy if I got the chance to study in Meifu.”

     That’s right. Yuto got accepted in the most prestigious high school in their town. The school is known for its limited slots, only admitting those who are considered to be the cream of the crop. It’s famous for producing students that are not only academically excellent, but are also well rounded. The school holds an elite reputation, which was why his parents cannot help but be proud of him.

     He surely must be happy because of that, right?

     Well, not exactly. Behind all the prestige and glamour that his school seems to be promising, it’s not the reason why he is donning such a bright smile since the moment he woke up. It's because of a different reason.

     “I’m going now, mom and dad. See you later!”

     Yuto rushes his way out of the house to catch the bus, ready to start his morning. He gambols through the neighborhood, excited to reach his destination. Just forty minutes from now and he’ll be there. He was only a few meters away from the bus stop when his eyes catch the strawberry shortcake from the nearby bakery. And the happy expression on his face does not falter, if that was even possible.

     He was caught in a trance, remembering someone who had enraptured his being since the day he had met that person. In actuality, he had been keeping a secret. A secret he still holds dear to his heart and swears only to reveal it, when the right time comes.

     He had actually been in love with his longtime foe slash rival slash childhood crush. 

     Yes. The kid with chubby cheeks, who he actually found cute and wanted to be friends with, has a special place in his heart. He wanted to be his friend the moment he saw him. But being the naughty little boy he was back then, and not really knowing how to approach the cute kid, he only caused him to declare an all out ban within his circle of friends. He admits. He was a mischievous kid. He was used to teasing and pranking his playmates until they cry. He was not used to being all chummy with the other kids then, but with that cute kid, it was different. He actually wanted to be close with the boy. And so he had decided to be part of the cute kid’s life, to be someone of huge presence. To be _that person he could share that strawberry shortcake with_. However, his actions had backfired. Unexpectedly, he became his rival. 

     Yamada Ryosuke’s rival.

 

  

     It all started when he found out that the cute kid is gifted in making animals and cartoon character illustration. Their teacher in kindergarten would post the best artworks on their little bulletin board inside the room and he would always see Little Ryosuke’s work. Little Yuto, wanting to catch Little Ryosuke’s attention, worked his way up from simple doodles and scribbles to actual drawings and sketches, so that his works could be posted beside Little Ryosuke’s. And to Little Yuto’s delight, it did finally happen. He was over the moon to finally see his name beside Little Ryosuke. He thought that it would be his chance for Little Ryosuke to notice him. Unfortunately, the result was a complete contrast. 

     Little Ryosuke paid no heed to him. 

     But, he was not someone who gave up easily. Seeing no progress, he changed his strategy. During their grade school years, Ryosuke started getting known as a child genius. He was always on top of his class, scoring exceptionally well in all subjects. Being a little lazy, just a little, Yuto thought that it would be nonsensical for him to catch up to Ryosuke this time. But he found out that Ryosuke had been selected for the inter-school quiz bowl and the teachers had been seeking a partner.

     And he started to execute his plan.  

     Yuto sacrificed his precious game console for his snubbed books, which surprised his parents. Of course, his tears and sweat were rewarded. Suddenly, he had remarkable test scores and consistently participated in class discussions. He persevered his way from being average to becoming one of the top students. Not long after, he was selected as a Yamada Ryosuke‘s partner quiz bowl. Yuto won the admiration of his peers and mentors, but again not Ryosuke's. He hoped that training and studying with him would increase his chances of being his friend, but… sadly, it did not happen.

     Instead, he only fueled Ryosuke’s animosity towards him. 

     With his strategies failing, Yuto decided to take a different approach during middle school. He decided to explore his interests so that Ryosuke would stop labeling him as _stealing his spot_. Trying different things, Yuto discovered that he had quite the talent in photography. So he opted to join the photography club and the school newspaper. On the other hard, Ryosuke became known as a skilled soccer varsity player in their middle school. He thought that being in different school clubs would lessen their interaction.

     But different from what he had expected, he actually bought an unlimited pass to meet Ryosuke almost everyday.

     With Yuto being part of the school newspaper, he always has an alibi to watch the soccer team’s practices and games. He would stay near the soccer field after classes, ready to capture the bewitching resplendence of his favorite subject. Yuto believed that he could finally be Ryosuke’s friend. But once again, he was proven wrong. For some reason, Ryosuke was still treating him like an opponent in a merciless battlefield. Never entertained any of his advances.

     This brought devastation to Yuto’s heart.

     His middle school years were nearing its end and his relationship with Ryosuke not progressing even a bit. His time was running out. He might not get another chance. Maybe, middle school was his final chance. But what can he do? They were about to graduate. How can he be close to him now? He was lamenting his imminent fate. But Lady Luck sure was nice to Yuto. He had heard from one of his close friends that Ryosuke applied and enrolled in the same high school as him.

      _Yes!_

     That meant he had another chance. And this time, he vows to succeed.

 

 

     His trip down the memory lane was put to a halt when the bus stopped just in front of the school gate. He excitedly stepped down from it, not forgetting to wear a radiant smile. He enters the school premises and stops for a while to observe his home for the next three years.

     He cannot wait for high school to start.

     He cannot wait to learn new things.

     And he cannot wait to meet Ryosuke.

     As if his wish had been heard, he notices a familiar boy walking five to six steps away from him, and instantly, his heart begins to thump badly, the incandescent glow within starting to blossom again.

     The boy turns. Their eyes meet. And he is enamored by his presence. 

     Yuto’s eyes crinkle.

 

 _This time… it’s going to be different._ And the countdown has started.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first attempt in writing a fanfic and I'm not used to creative writing so there are loopholes here and there, but I will do my best to improve. Btw, this chapter and the next are a breeze through the history of the main characters. 
> 
> Thank you for reading! ^^


	2. 1,081 Days Still Remaining (The Camera)

     Trying to remind himself, he only needs three more years. Three years to leave this place and pursue his dreams. Yamada Ryosuke is someone with big dreams and a bright future. He had always been determined and ambitious. That never changed through the years. Maybe it was because of how his parents raised him. Maybe it was because he had always been expected to be a top student by his peers. Honestly, he does not really know. But one thing is for sure, whatever happens in high school, his goal is to graduate as top of the class. _He needs to._

     Ryosuke has always been consistently excellent in his academics, ever since he can remember. Initially, he was not interested with studying and grades, but his report card has always been a serious business for his parents. He was disciplined to always take his lessons and tutorials seriously. It might be because he was already gifted with an exceptional intellectual capability, so studying, despite sounding heavy to everyone’s ears, was never really a burden for Ryosuke…until _he_ came along.

     Yamada Ryosuke, upon hearing his name being called by someone, searches for the source. He meets Nakajima Yuto’s eyes.

      _An eyesore. He’s here to mock me again._

     How could he forget the risk for his _living nightmare_ to also study here?!

     “Yama-chan! Good morning!” Yuto chirps.

     He badly wishes for the memories of this guy to fade. The guy who always had ways to stir his peaceful little world. His longtime rival. As much as it pains for him to admit, Nakajima Yuto is also just a good of a student as he is. Despite the two being known as their former school’s top students, his guts always vexed Ryosuke.

 

 

     His annoying presence entered into his life when Yuto took his strawberry shortcake. It might sound trivial, but he was a kid back then. Every little thing affected him, especially when it comes to his favorite: strawberry. Okay, that _cake-stealing_ incident may be overlooked, but his consistent irritating acts only accumulated, creating a panoply of snippets and reasons on why he cannot see the boy in a positive light. It all started in kindergarten. Ryosuke was interested in drawing various characters in his sketchpad. Little Ryosuke’s works were always posted on the bulletin board and everyone would praise him for his skills. One afternoon, all the kids were crowding near the bulletin board and circling Little Ryosuke while relaying their appreciation of the kid’s drawing when he heard someone’s orotund voice not far from him.

     “Next time, my work is going to be there! You will see my name there as well,” declares the little boy with a determined expression, pointing at the board.

      _That’s him! The strawberry shortcake stealer!_ _Does he want to steal my spot too?_

     Little Ryosuke pouted. His bully classmates always picked on him because he was smaller compared to the other kids and Little Ryosuke hated that. Drawing was his only way of getting praises, and the announcement of the little boy did not please him even a bit. Unluckily, that boy’s untapped talent unleashed and his works did get posted. It was placed right beside his drawing.

      _Nakajima Yuto._  

     Written with a messy penmanship, he read the name of the boy formerly only known to him as the _strawberry shortcake stealer_.

     Walking towards Little Yuto’s direction with an unreadable expression, Little Ryosuke approached him. Noticing the presence of his uninvited visitor, Little Yuto tremulously smiles, trying all his might to conceal his nervousness, not knowing it looked like he was teasing the other kid.

     “Yama-chan?” he queries.

     “Yu–Yuu-chan…” Little Ryosuke wobbly calls. He looks down for few seconds, gathering all the strength he has. “Why do always steal stuff from me? I hate you,” Little Ryosuke’s voice was brittle, showing a very displeased expression to Little Yuto.

     “Yama-chan, that’s not true. Don’t hate me. Please stop glaring,” he begs.

     No response.

     “Yama-chan, come on. Stop that. Let’s just play! Which one do you like Legos or picture hunt?” 

     Still unreceptive.

     “Are you not going to talk to me?”

     Not a single word.

     Little Yuto puffs his cheeks out of frustration, while Little Ryosuke remains unmoved.

     “You seriously look like a bull participating in a bull fight when your face is all red with anger,” he blurts out.

     “A bull?!”

     “Yes. Do you want me to take out my red handkerchief?” Little Yuto starts to reach out to his pocket as if looking for something.

     “Bull?! I really hate you!” Little Ryosuke shrieks, then walks away from the scene.

     How could Yuto tease him? He just wanted to know why Yuto likes to steal things from him. But even before he could even approach, the boy was already smirking at him. Then, he just proceeds to call him a bull!

      _Does he not know anything else other than to mock me?_

     From then on, Little Ryosuke always tried to avoid every attempt made by Little Yuto to play with him. Because every time they talk, it only ends up with Little Yuto teasing him and him walking out. His works were still posted on the bulletin board, though Yuto’s works were always beside his. It seems like even if he tries to ignore Yuto, there will always be something to remind him of the other boy.

 

 

     Due to constant pestering of the cake stealer, he shifted his focus on his studies like what his parents wanted him to. As his performance and effort started to reflect on his grades, Ryosuke also began to receive compliments from his peers just like in kindergarten. He felt delighted by this newfound appreciation. In addition, his high academic standing widened the distance he had with Yuto. Being transferred to the top section and having his free time allotted for tutorials and competition trainings, Ryosuke had little to no time to interact with Yuto. But just as he thought he could finally escape from Nakajima Yuto’s torments, Yuto managed to qualify for the top section and joined him to prepare for the inter-school quiz bowl.

     “Why are you here?” he taunts, not even bothering to lift his eyes off his book.

     “Aren’t you happy to see me, Yama-chan? Someone familiar is finally going to study with you for the whole two months. Isn’t it exciting?” Yuto gleefully points out.

     “Are you here to bully me? This is the inter-school quiz bowl we are talking about, Nakajima Yuto. Please be serious,” Ryosuke says, toneless.

     “I am! And it’s Yuu-chan, right? Here," Yuto extends his hand to Ryosuke, offering a book. Ryosuke just stares at him back. He couldn't trust him.

     “Come on! Can’t we be friends?” Yuto’s tone is hopeful.

      Ryosuke shows no sign of taking the book, so Yuto retreats his hand. It is hard for Ryosuke to suddenly be all chummy with Yuto. He had already turned a new leaf and will not let his past image, a _strawberry shortcake stealer_ or _bulletin board spot taker_ affect him anymore. But his constant banters such as calling him a _book loving pig_ or _school’s cutest pig_ does not really resonate as a good thing for him. Being friends with Nakajima Yuto will only open more opportunities for the guy to tease him, and he does not need that.

     “Still ignoring me, huh? Okay. I guess our cute little piggy needs to be alone for him to focus,” he sardonically comments. Hearing that, Ryosuke could not help but turn his attention at Yuto.

     “What did you say?” he fumes. 

     “Oh! You actually heard. Sorry, piggy. I kind of disturbed your–”

     A book was thrown at Nakajima Yuto’s direction.

     That whole afternoon, all books had defeated their purpose for the two boys. They definitely took note that they can never train without a teacher present to occasionally mediate whenever they seem to start another _book throwing fight_. To his dismay, the quiz bowl was only the start of their frequent interactions, or more likely torture for Ryosuke. Soon, they became partners for other academic competitions. They became classmates for all their years in grade school. In addition, their ranks only interchange between first and second place every year. Thus, even if Ryosuke does not want to accept it, Nakajima Yuto had already taken the rightful place in his life as his _rival_. 

     Throughout Ryosuke’s grade school, though his parents have been strict about his academics, it didn’t mean that they did not let Ryosuke enjoy his childhood. During his last few years in grade school, Ryosuke got hooked into soccer and played it as a hobby. His parents encouraged and supported him to join their school’s soccer team in middle school, but of course with a condition. _He cannot neglect his studies._

 

 

     Being the soccer team’s ace and one of the academic achievers, Yamada Ryosuke became known as the _icon of brains and brawns_ in their school. And playing for the soccer team created opportunities for him to meet people of his age who enjoy the same interest as him, somehow lessening the social anxiety he has. He became so happy to have the company of others that he seemed to stop being so overly conscious of his rival, the only person who he seemed to have _decent_ conversations with during his younger years.

     “Okay. Break time. Water break, guys,” the coach announces.

     Ryosuke rushes out of the field to drink water. He was busy enjoying quenching his thirst after being under the heat of the sun, when he heard a sound of what seems to be a shutter from a camera. 

      _Click._  

     Ryosuke turns his head left and right to search for the source, only to see a familiar boy approaching him.

      _Here comes my walking epitome of my terrible luck._

     “This is a closed practice. Off limits to visitors,” he deadpans.

     “Well, I’m not just an ordinary visitor. I got permission from the coach to take pictures during practices as part of my duty,” Yuto says, pointing to his member ID with the words _Nakajima Yuto – Student Photographer_ written on it.

     “We’re on a break. Stop taking photos,” he admonishes to the troublesome boy.

     “I know,” 

      _Click._

     “I said stop it,” he repeats.

     “Oh come on, Yama-chan! Can’t you at least give me a breathtaking smile? You’re always so stunning in whatever you do, so I can’t help but capture it,” sounding as if what he said is not unusual to his character. 

     “Wow. Have you moved on from calling me pig to actually flirting with me now?” he sneers.

     “Wow,” Yuto was now leaning his face closer to Ryosuke, causing him unable to respond and gawk at Yuto, “You actually remember. Did I make myself that unforgettable?”

     “Seeing you so up close…I never knew how beautiful you could be, my piggy,” Yuto whispers, but definitely clear for him to hear. 

      _Beautiful?_

      _Piggy?_

      _Splash._  

     Yamada Ryosuke threw the water from his tumbler, aiming straight to Nakajima Yuto’s face. Good thing Yuto’s reflex was fast enough for him to dodge his expensive camera away. Now, if he could just do something about his wet uniform.

     Is Yuto trying to mock him now by calling him beautiful? Making him think that it’s a compliment, only to actually point out the opposite? 

      _Is he trying to use sarcasm to tease me?_

     All throughout these years, Nakajima Yuto and Yamada Ryosuke still continue to bicker despite being in the same class since kindergarten. Ryosuke still finds Yuto a menace, ruining any possible space for tranquility to thrive in every opportunity he could. The only difference, he observes now, is that sometimes Yuto tries to casually smooth his way off to say _sugarcoated words_ here and there, but he knows better than to believe. After all, this guy has been a trickster since the day he had met him.

 

 

      _Menace._

      _Rival._

      _Eyesore._

     Those are his the ideal descriptions of Nakajima Yuto. Imagine how incredulous it was for him to see the guy greet him politely in his first day of school.

      _What’s this? New trick?_

     It was a good thing the teacher approached him, making him go back to his senses. The teacher goes on to speak about the speech he is assigned to deliver to his fellow first year students as their representative, the person who got the highest score in the entrance exam. Although Ryosuke is listening to the teacher, his eyes unconsciously follow the leaving figure behind.

     Half of his mind had already stopped paying attention to the teacher’s instructions, having his thoughts filled of the familiar boy who just entered the school building.


	3. 1,054 Days Remaining (The Book)

     “Nice speech you got there earlier. It was really inspirational. My favorite part was–”

     “The seat beside me is reserved for the person who got second place in the entrance exam,” he informs, placing his book back into his bag. He glares at Yuto prancing his way next to the sit beside him. “Don’t sit there,” he adds flatly.

     As fate thought of playing with Ryosuke, Yuto sits beside Ryosuke. Of course, he didn’t forget to smile at him. His signature roguish smile, or in Ryosuke’s eyes at least.

     “You're the second place,” Ryosuke grimaces. His horrifying dream, turning into reality. 

     “Isn’t this great, Yama-chan? You and I got the highest scores. Isn’t it such fate that we actually got into the same school and class again? We’re even seatmates too!” he chirps.

      _Sigh_. Ryosuke could only sigh. It seems that he can’t ignore the irritating presence beside him. With his experience of bickering with Yuto, he knows that when the guy is still trying to do _small talk_ , it’s better for him not to ignore him or else he’ll come up with other ways to anger him more.

     “Indeed, what a destiny!” he mockingly replies, Ryosuke prompted his chin on his palm, trying to look uninterested so that Yuto would get a hint on how he wishes the boy to stop forcing him into this conversation. Before Yuto could respond, the door opens, their homeroom teacher entering. After the usual greeting and introduction along with some words of encouragement, the teacher announced that it was time for the students to get to know each other. 

     “Okay. Being the first day of class, as a custom, each one of you will take turns in standing here in front and introduce yourself. Please state your name, nickname, where you’re from and then anything you would like to add. Let’s start from the front. Yamada-kun, please take the lead,” he orders.

     Ryosuke stands up from his seat and says his name in front of the class. Honestly, he doesn’t really need to do so. The emcee earlier already did a frighteningly incredible job of mentioning him, from his background, down to his achievements. So this is just a rehash, but it’s too early for everyone to be reminded of the unforgettable Yamada Ryosuke. Nonetheless, Ryosuke does what he is told anyway. His presence has made time stood still. He’s a guy who could turn heads as he passes by. And for sure, his angelic smile and brown eyes had already captured hearts, just like how he did with Yuto’s heart.

     “Good morning everyone. I’m Yamada Ryosuke. I don’t really have a nickname so feel free to call me by my surname or first name. I’m 15 years old. I graduated from the Eighth District Middle School. I‘m looking forward to spending my three years here. Pleased to meet everyone,”

     The whole class erupts in applause. Yuto notices the soft squeals and discreet gushing as Ryosuke introduced himself. Even with Ryosuke’s simple introduction, praises like _he’s handsome, so eloquent and charismatic, how can someone be cute and smart at the same time and the likes_ surround the four walls of the room. Hearing such words, Yuto feels proud of his angel, but at the same time, he is undeniably a bit threatened.

     Now, it’s not only him who can notice Ryosuke’s utterly enchanting existence.

     It’s inevitable. He knows that.

     But he can’t help but feel a little jealous.

     Yuto swiftly moves his two feet after Ryosuke finished his introduction. His possessive tendency takes control at times like this. He senses his rivals for Ryosuke’s heart accumulating by the second. Yuto struggles to maintain his upright posture.

     Contrary to his expectation, the girls seem to be thrilled to see him. Sadly for those girls, Yuto’s affection is already allotted to someone else. His only problem is that the certain someone does not know it…yet. Nevertheless, Yuto greets them.

     “Hello and good morning everyone,” his simple introduction caused the girls to swoon over him.

     “I’m Nakajima Yuto. Since everyone is the same age as me, you can just call me Yuto. I’m from the same middle school as Yama-chan,” he looks at Ryosuke, who only impassively avoids his eyes. 

     “The truth is since kindergarten… I’ve always been in the same school and class as Yama-chan. He’s my seatmate most of the time too,” he chuckles for a few seconds. “What should I say? Ah! With all these occurrences, maybe I’m Yama-chan’s destiny?” he playfully remarks.

     The dropped bomb silences the class.

     Yuto giggles, implying that he is not meant to be taken seriously. Though deep inside, he thinks it’s true.

     “It’s nice to meet everyone. Thank you for listening,”

     The class recovers from the shock they just had and laughs dryly. Well, claiming to be someone’s destiny is not something everyone hears every day. However, one person seems to have not moved on from Yuto’s statement. Unsurprisingly, it’s none other than the receiver of the sweet yet mischievous joke. Ryosuke throws dagger looks towards the boy beside him. Yuto doesn't need to spill their history on the first day.

      _And what awful destiny is he speaking about?!?! This guy never changes._

 

  

     Yuto was getting ready to leave the classroom when he felt someone tapped his shoulder.

     “We need to talk,”

     Opening the door towards the fire exit, Yuto follows Ryosuke 

     “Stop with the jokes, Nakajima Yuto. I’m not liking it!” Ryosuke snaps.

     “Jokes?” Yuto asks.

     “That ‘Yama-chan’s destiny’ thing! What’s with that?!?! Haven’t you realized that I am not fond of your jokes?!” he takes a moment to clear his head. He’s supposed to be coolheaded. This is not the usual him. “We’re in high school now, and I don’t want to continue being involved in petty fights. I want a peaceful life and prepare for university, so please… if you have even a little bit of conscience, please spare me,” he begs, his voice softer than his previous tone. 

     “I just wanted to lighten the mood earlier. I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable,” regret apparent in Yuto’s voice.

      _Sorry?_ That single word takes Ryosuke aback.

     He looks at Yuto from head to toe.

     “Why are you being all this _Mr. Nice Guy_ all of a sudden? What are you? Reborn every time a graduation happens?” he accuses.

     Yuto could only sigh in frustration and closes his eyes for a few seconds. He needs to be calm in this situation or else, he won’t be able to keep his promise.

     “Didn’t you say that you don’t want to be involved in petty fights anymore? Then, don’t you find it weird that we’ve known each other since we were toddlers yet we can't even talk properly without fighting? I just want to be friends with you. Can't that be possible?” pain surfaces in his face, meaning every word that he had said.

     Ryosuke stops in his tracks, surprised. 

      _That vexing person wants me to be his friend after angering him me way too many times?! Is that not enough proof for him to see that they are not compatible to be friends?_

     Ryosuke wanted to tell these words to Yuto, but he wants a peaceful high school life. His face was expressionless. Silently saying that there is nothing Yuto could do to change his mind, leaving Yuto to suffer alone. On the other hand, the guy left behind seems to have drained all his energy. He rests his head on the wall, reminding himself that this is just the first step. 

     He cannot give up. Not now, never. This might be his last chance and he can’t spoil it.

     He takes his bag and walks out to go home.

  

 

     Numerous thoughts have been popping in and out of Yuto’s mind. Terrifyingly disturbing ideas appear to only down his mood throughout his afternoon trip home, contrasting his bright and positive energy before going to school. And when he entered his room, the first thing Yuto grabs is a note on his table. A note he wrote down the night before the first day of classes. He reads the note and the sides of his mouth slowly curl upwards. He takes a deep breath, an attempt to replace all the negative vibe in his system. Reading the note again.

      _Plan to be with Ryosuke:_

      _Step one: Never tease him again._

     Nakajima Yuto knows that his every prank, trick and joke never did once amuse Ryosuke. The boy has always been vocal about his hatred towards him. But what can he do? It seems that Ryosuke only responds to Yuto whenever the guy teases him. Having little to no awareness about crushes, love or whatever it is, Yuto is willing to grab any chance to get Ryosuke’s attention. It just seems that pestering Rysouke is the most effective way. He tried being nice. _He did_. It’s just that… he had teased Ryosuke way too many times that the other guy doesn’t believe him. _Just like earlier._ That’s why he retracts back to his teasing ways, so Ryosuke wouldn’t ignore him.

     It hurts that his existence in Ryosuke’s world has been diminished to someone loathsome. That’s why he promised to himself to never tease Ryosuke. Well, at least to tease him in a way that could lead him to earn more negative points from Ryosuke. He wants to be seen positively, so he could eventually earn his trust, and finally have the courage to confess. With the status quo, surely, Ryosuke would only think of his confession as a prank. Plus, his feelings would never even have the slimmest chance to be accepted.

     The incident earlier suddenly plays inside his head. Though ending in disaster, he pats himself on the back. He feels proud he hadn’t given into temptation. Furthermore, he actually said _sorry._ He had never said sorry for anything he had done to Ryosuke before. He knows it would not suffice for everything he had done, but he needs to act that he is truly remorseful about his past actions before giving a sincere verbal apology for everything he had done. He reminds himself that today is only the beginning, and that he needed to keep himself together for the next days to come. 

      _Step two: Just be yourself._  

     The thing is… whenever Yuto is around Ryosuke, he suddenly turns into this cocky nuisance that knows nothing but to get on Ryosuke’s nerves. Even if he doesn’t want to be that person in front of him and yearns to shower Ryosuke with adoration and love, Yuto had already unintentionally associated himself with that image. But now it’s different. He was the one who created that image in Ryosuke’s mind, so he believes that he also has the power to erase that...if he just tries. He’s going to take his chances and just be himself.

     His true personality.

     The Yuto that his parents and friends love.

     The Yuto that his teachers praises.

     The Yuto that his former classmates who confessed to him admires.

     Hence, Yuto follows it. He greets his Yama-chan, _good morning_ with a cheerful smile every morning. He hands over snacks or beverages as a reminder to eat every break time, because he knows that the studious boy has the tendency to get so immersed in academics that he is left with limited time for his lunch. During his soccer practices, he refrains from harassing him with his camera by taking pictures every water break. Although there was a time, he can’t help but break his oath, but he promises that it only happened once. Just once. And lastly, he doesn’t pester him with things that he knows will give Ryosuke a bad mood. Though, he still occasionally does _small talk,_ as what Ryosuke calls, so Yuto can have updates about his life from time to time.

     Despite all the changes towards his actions to Ryosuke, he’s still the hyperactive hardworking achiever who loves to capture the splendors of the world with his camera. Yuto still studies hard. He still plays around with his friends. And, _he still loves Ryosuke_.

     Consequently, the change in Nakajima Yuto does not miss Yamada Ryosuke’s eyes. He sees that Yuto is now less annoying. Of course, he still finds him a menace, with his constant efforts to strike a conversation with him and with his little presents in forms of snacks or milk cartons during lunch. He doesn’t need Yuto to be part of his desired peaceful life. He already warned Yuto to cut out his acts and ignore him like what he wants him to do, but the guy sure is persistent. It doesn’t even shock him anymore. The obnoxiously obdurate guy continues to be this _rebooted version_ towards him. Regardless, Ryosuke does the same. He moves on with his life, being the erudite young man yet at the same time active in the high school soccer team. Similarly, Yuto becomes busy with his duties as a student photographer for the school publication. They carry on with their lives, pursuing their different endeavors yet still academic rivals, as first and second place.

 

 

     Being the top of the bunch, Yuto and Ryosuke are seated together most of the time. So it’s nothing new for them to be assigned as lab partners in one of their activities. As usual, Ryosuke is trying to dismiss Yuto’s presence. He hoards all the tasks, which irritated Yuto. 

     “Yama-chan, this is a pair work! I’ll continue from here. You already measured and prepared everything. I’ll do the rest,” he rants at Ryosuke, who is only concerned about their limited time.

     He neglects the other’s plea, doing his own thing. Yuto could only watch in despair, so he decides to reorganize their workstation instead. Ryosuke rushes to the teacher’s table to double-check instructions and materials. As Yuto tidies up the table, he notices the alcohol lamp is still not lit. Wanting to help his panicking partner, he lights it. Ryosuke catches Yuto in the act and takes the alcohol lamp.

      _Too many things to accomplish yet so little time to do them._

     The little workers inside his head are too busy crowding the pieces of information. Softly reciting the instruction so it could stick into his brain, Ryosuke fails to see that he placed the lighted alcohol lamp on top of his workbook. He is overly conscious of the time and directions. Yuto, on the other hand, couldn’t do anything to stop Ryosuke. Clearly, Ryosuke has no plans of listening to him.

     “Yama-chan, be careful of the alcohol lamp,” Yuto reminds while opening his workbook. It’s better for him to answer his workbook, than meddling with Ryosuke.

     He glances at Ryosuke’s direction, but notices cold sweat appearing on his forehead. He closes his workbook and tries to talk to him. “Yama-chan, I’ll–”

     “Seven more minutes,” their teacher announces.

     Upon hearing his teacher, Ryosuke returns the test tube and grabs his workbook. The alcohol lamp topples down, setting its trail ablaze and reaching Yuto’s workbook.

     Their teacher immediately warns his students to stay away from the table and takes action to extinguish the fire. Thank goodness the accident did not escalate more than that. All thanks to the teacher’s immediate response. Their teacher may have doused the fire but the remnants of the accident are still evident on the table and most especially on _Nakajima Yuto’s workbook_. The two students are asked to stay behind after their dismissal.

 

 

     For the first time in Ryosuke’s life, he receives a long sermon from his teacher. His teacher raises his voice in disappointment, amplifying his guilt. Meanwhile, the person beside is in the similar situation. Yuto is also reprimanded for not being able to prevent this from happening when he noticed that Ryosuke seemed distracted. Both students bow their heads down in deep remorse, with Ryosuke insisting to pay for the damages he had caused. Their teacher ponders for a while, before accepting Ryosuke’s idea. Although ~~,~~ he doesn’t forget to add that the two boys need to submit a reflection paper, writing their apology and contemplation from the accident. 

     Ryosuke and Yuto leave the laboratory together. As they walk through the corridor, Ryosuke initiates the conversation.

     “About your workbook… I’ll pay for the replacement,” Ryosuke murmurs, staring down and avoiding Yuto’s eyes.

     Yuto gives Ryosuke a conciliatory smile, even though Ryosuke can’t see it.

     “You don’t need to. I didn’t do my part as your lab partner too. I should’ve been more assertive in helping you. It’s partly my fault too,” he answers. 

     “No,” Ryosuke lifts his head, “I mentioned that I’m paying the damages and your workbook is part of that. I should pay for it,” he insists. The intensity of Ryosuke’s gaze makes Yuto’s heart thumps faster.

     “You’re going to pay a lot. At least tick my workbook off your expenses. You don’t need that added cost as part of your worries,” Yuto gently replies.

     Again, Yuto’s answer caught Ryosuke off guard. Why is Yuto sounding so nice to his ears right now? Didn’t his previous _kind acts_ annoy him to death? There must be some catch. He wonders. Since kindergarten, this guy always had something behind his smiles. He can’t suddenly be some nice person overnight. Although he does admit that Yuto’s words give him comfort, now that he is… _sad_.

      _Sad? That’s it!_

      _Those honeyed words, it’s all for making me sad! That alcohol lamp… it was him who placed my workbook there._ Ryosuke’s mind clicks.

     “Okay, fine. I admit. I’m worried about how I’m going to explain to my parents the amount I need to pay, so I won’t reject your offer. But please… if you have any plans again on wanting to see me unhappy, don’t even go this far. I’m going to get bankrupt,” Ryosuke thunders, his voice louder than earlier.

     “One more thing. Stop the _nice guy act._ It doesn’t suit you. Quit it already, because I can see right through your ploy, Nakajima,” the furious boy walks out of the corridor, leaving Yuto all alone. _Again._ Dejection swallows Nakajima Yuto. Pitch-black cloak blankets his whole being. He wanted to protect himself. He wanted to deny Ryosuke’s accusation. He wanted to let Ryosuke know the stinging pain his words cause him.

      _He is genuine._

     But he stops himself from doing so. Ryosuke is in rage. He’s still blocked from accepting any other opinion. Even if he talks back, his words wouldn’t reach Ryosuke. Yuto takes a pocket sized crumpled note out of his pocket and unfolds it.

      _Step three: Always make him feel special because he is._

     He looks back at Ryosuke’s direction, tears threatening to fall from his eyes.

      _What more can I do to make you feel special, Yama-chan?_

 


	4. 981 Days Remaining (The Umbrella)

     The students of Class 1-A were busy taking down notes, a huge difference from the usual sleepy atmosphere of the History class every afternoon. But what was with the change of atmosphere? It may have been due to their History and Art teachers’ decision to reduce their school requirements for the term. The students will instead hold an exhibit in place of their usual individual projects; so one project will be graded for two subjects. As expected, the students are beyond thrilled to hear the good news. However, it also had its consequences. If they score low in the exhibit, both their History and Art grades will be at stake.

     “Lastly, for this exhibit, it will be a pair work. For a change, pairs will be chosen by drawing lots. Any objections?” observing the class, no one seems to disagree with the instructions, so the teacher continues, “Okay, let’s start. Yamada-kun…” Ryosuke chooses a random folded paper inside an empty mini jar. 

     Despite trying not to show any interest, the person beside him peeks. After the whole fight with Ryosuke, Yuto lost the courage to speak to him. Part of him is afraid that he would only make matters worse, yet another part of him is lonely and hurt from being treated coldly. He’s unsure of what to say after the whole fiasco. And Ryosuke showed no sign of wanting to bring up the topic ever again, so he’s stuck on what to do. Closing his eyes, he silently prays for his fate to all the gods. In contrast, Ryosuke doesn’t really mind who his partner is. But he did have one wish: for his partner to be someone who is artistically gifted. Ryosuke unfolds the paper, anxious about the result.

      _Nakajima Yuto_

     “Yamada-kun’s partner is Nakajima-kun,” his teacher informs the class. Yuto gives his best shot of containing his happiness, showing only a faint smile to the other boy. Their classmates, on the other hand, are voicing out their protests.

     “The top students are in one team. That’s unfair!”

     “They’re going to get the highest grade for sure,”

     “Please let Yamada-kun choose another person. He’s always paired with Nakajima-kun,”

     Yuto prays again, hoping his teacher wouldn’t be swayed by their opinions.

     The teacher was troubled by the sudden negative reactions from her students. Just when she thought they seemed calm and collected when she announced that they are going to draw lots earlier. “Quiet, everyone!” muting the whispers and chatters. “Before proceeding, I asked if everyone was okay with this. You nodded your heads and didn’t voice out your objection. So everyone should follow the rules. The instructions are final. Also, even if Yamada-kun is partnered with Nakajima-kun, it’s not a guarantee that they will get the highest score. Don’t you guys think this is a challenge to step up your game now that you have a tough competitor?”

     Yuto breathes a sigh of relief as the complaints from his classmates subsided, although some still remain unconvinced.

     “So much for luck…I bet _Yama-chan’s destiny_ must have casted some spell,” a girl hisses in an undertone. Since the first day of classes, Yuto’s jealous classmates call him _Yama-chan’s destiny_ whenever they backbite him. 

     Yuto looks to his left, afraid that Ryosuke might vent his anger on him again. But Ryosuke’s face shows no emotion. 

      _Is that good?_

     Then Ryosuke glares at him, must have sensed that he was staring.

      _Or… Bad?_

     After dismissal, Ryosuke motions for Yuto to discuss about the project behind the school building, near the big old tree.  _An unusual choice of location_ , Yuto thinks. At least he can be grateful that Ryosuke didn’t ignore him. Ryosuke sits on one of the scattered tools on the left, while Yuto sits on the stool facing each the other boy.

     “For the exhibit, we’re not limited to choose from paintings to sketches, even sculptures. So…any ideas?” his eyes seem to say _he already erased everything that happened after the fire accident_.

     Yuto is now perplexed.

      _I should do the same. I…I should bury this feeling for a while, at least before the exhibit._

     “I haven’t thought about it yet,” he stops and thinks for a moment before continuing. 

     ”How about a miniature sculpture?”

     “No. Too fragile. I don’t want to risk the possibility of it breaking while transferring from place to place,”

     “Okay… how about using illuminations? Like instead of using paint in illustrating objects we can use LED light bulbs,” 

     “The exhibit is during the day. People may not appreciate it. I also don’t want to depend too much on anything that would require us to use a power source. I think I’m going to be overly conscious about whether the power is enough for the whole duration of the exhibit,”

     “You worry too much,” Yuto whispers to himself.

     Ryosuke’s eyes attack him again. Yuto clears his throat and ponders on other ideas. And after a minute or so, his eyes widen.

      _Eureka!_

     “Paper mâché! Since the theme is _the treasures of the past as seen through art,_ it would be nice if we could make a mini village with different houses representing varied time periods. I mean, the design of the houses through time manifests their learning in building shelters from each era. It’s a window to their culture or art of that particular era,”

     Creases start to appear on Ryosuke’s forehead. “Have you tried it before?” he asks.

     Yuto shakes his head. “No. But I’m thinking that in some houses maybe we can use a different approach. Just in case paper mâché is too tasking and time consuming, since you also have your soccer practice and I’ve got my own commitments too,” he gulps down the lump in his throat. “So…is that okay?”

     “Hmmm…I think it’s okay to go with that,”

     Truthfully, Ryosuke is impressed. He just wanted to test Yuto and wasn’t expect anything to out of it, but the guy surprised him with his creative ideas.

      _Maybe… just maybe, Nakajima Yuto isn’t so bad at all._

 

 

     The next day, Yuto and Ryosuke started their project by drawing draft sketches of the possible designs. For the first time, the two longtime rivals were surrounded with a calm atmosphere. It seems that even without exchanging much words, the two are at peace with each other’s company, which is very unusual, especially considering they had an unfinished fight a week ago. For almost two hours, they were able to create the base of the houses and cover the first layer of newspaper strips.

     Yuto notices that the sky is starting to dim and says, “Yama-chan, I think it’s time for us to call it a day off.” Ryosuke lifts his head and looks around. He definitely had been engrossed with the whole project that he forgot about the time. “Okay. But where should we keep these? I’m not so sure about taking these to our homes. There are too many houses,” he wonders.  _I think we made the wrong decision about a safe working location this time_ , Yuto thinks.

     “Well, I think leaving them here near the tree is fine. I mean… no one really loiters around here so I guess it’s pretty safe. Let’s just place something on the ground before placing the houses, then let’s use some of the cardboard to create a makeshift roof to cover them,”

     Ryosuke nods in response. The two boys clean the area and pack their materials before bidding each other goodbye.

     It was already half past six when Ryosuke was waiting for the arrival of his bus. He was casually standing near the bus stop sign when he felt something drop on his face. He wipes his right cheek and extends his right hand, seeing that his hunch was correct. Quickly hiding himself under the waiting shed, Ryosuke sits down on the bench. He takes out a book to kill time, not realizing that the droplets trickling down gradually turn into something.

     Soon, the deafening sound of falling rain infiltrates his ears, and the heavy downpour clouds his vision.

      _The houses!_  

     As if firing a gunshot to signal the start of a race, he runs with all his might back to school, thoroughly soaked under the rain, getting weird stares from the people passing. He doesn’t mind everyone though, all too focused on his goal, to salvage the houses. Unfortunately, when he arrived at his destination, a locked school gate welcomes him.

     “There’s nothing we can do, Yama-chan,” a modulated voice disturbs his thoughts. 

     Ryosuke turns around and sees Yuto, a few steps away from him. Noticing his Yuto’s drenched clothes, the taller boy appears to have been exposed longer under the rain than he was. Ryosuke guesses Yuto must have arrived earlier than him, and he heavily pants from the enervating running he did.

     There’s nothing more he can do now.

     The houses that gave him unexplainable peace, unconsciously making him smile…

      _All gone._

     Ryosuke succumbs to exhaustion and kneels on the ground. He couldn’t care less about his position, already wet anyway. He was expecting to feel raindrops falling on his head and run down to his face, ready to mask the tears threatening to stain his cheeks. And it just makes him feel even more pathetic. Busy entertaining his own misery, he hadn’t noticed immediately that something stopped the rain from reaching him. When he finally senses it, he lifts his head to look up, and the sight only adds on to the jumbles inside his head.

     Nakajima Yuto, holding an umbrella, covering him from the attacking showers.

     Yuto reveals a winsomely smile and speaks, “Yama-chan’s habit of not bringing an umbrella never changes. I know it’s not an easy to develop a new habit,” Yuto lowers himself, the same height as Ryosuke, and guides him to take the umbrella in his hand. 

     “But it’s not too late to fix that. Stop making me worry and always bring an umbrella. Unexpected downpours occasionally happen,” he says in a sincere silvery tone. Ryosuke’s vision blurs.

      _When I was so preoccupied about the houses… were you instead… worried about me?_

      _Why are you doing this?_

     Ryosuke wanted to ask, but then again, he’s afraid to know the answer.

     And he’s not ready to know the answer either. So he just grips the umbrella closer.

 

 

     Due to yesterday’s incident, Yuto offered his place as their new working location. Since it was a Saturday, Ryosuke sees no harm in staying at a classmate’s place all afternoon. After all, they needed to work overtime in order to make up for yesterday’s ruined output. Ryosuke rings the doorbell, and a while after, Yuto’s Mother warmly welcomes him. The kind lady was no stranger to Ryosuke. He had seen her countless of times since his childhood.

     “Welcome Ryosuke-chan,” she greets and gestures for him to enter the house. “I’m sorry you have to wait for Yuto. It’s not very nice to make visitors wait,” she apologizes while offering him refreshments. 

     “It’s fine, Mrs. Nakajima. It’s his duty to attend student publication activities. I understand,” he replies, pleased at the kindness of Yuto’s Mom.

     “But still, it’s the first time Ryosuke-chan visits our Yuto. Oh!” her cheerful voice returns, remembering something, “Yuto bought something on his way home last night. Let me get it for you.”

     While Yuto’s Mom is preparing, Ryosuke takes his time to look around Yuto’s home. _Simple and neat_. He realizes that the furniture and decorations were organized in a way to deceive his perception that the room is spacious. _Crafty_. Also, the large glass window behind him allows the sunshine to permeate the whole room, giving him an ambiance similar to relaxing summer resorts. But what really caught his attention were the different pictures displayed on the huge white wall. The photographs on the wall speak of the various happy moments of the Nakajima family, increasing the warmth their home gives off. It had a wedding photo of Yuto’s parents, a picture of Mrs. Nakajima while she was pregnant, a baby picture of Yuto sleeping, a photo of what seems to be at one their vacations, and many more. He was busy staring at the pictures when Yuto’s Mother calls. 

     “Sorry for the long wait. Anyway, here it is. Tada!” Yuto’s Mom moves the plate closer to him. Ryosuke inwardly gasps. 

      _Strawberry shortcake_

     “Yuto said that it’s your favorite so he kept bugging me last night to serve this to you,” she titters.

     “Thank you _,_ ” Ryosuke takes a bite from the cake.

     “Ryosuke-chan, I’m really happy that you finally visited our home. Since kindergarten, Yuto always talks about the _little cute boy who likes strawberries,_ ” she smiles sweetly at him.

     “Years ago, I remember he always insisted on buying strawberries because he says it’s your favorite, but I found him enjoying the mango treats I bought instead. That kid is really silly,” she chuckles. “He used to say that he’s going to be close to Ryosuke-chan so he needs to work hard,” Yuto’s Mom points to a picture in a photo album. 

     “Remember this one?” Ryosuke nods. How can he forget? It’s the first competition he won with Yuto, the first time he trained with another student. He sees a beaming Yuto holding a certificate beside himself, donning the exact opposite expression of Yuto’s face.

     “I know it might be too late, but I want to say _thank you_ to you, Ryosuke-chan. After he became your friend, he had been enthusiastic about his studies and is more cheerful about going to school. I asked him before why he was so eager to study, and he mentioned that Ryosuke-chan is a top student so he needs to also be the best, so Ryosuke-chan won’t be ashamed to be his friend. I know that you’re not the sole reason for my son’s change in behavior. But I also can’t deny that you are one of the people who greatly influenced our Yuto,” she holds Ryosuke’s hand tenderly.

     “Ryosuke-chan, thank you for being my son’s friend,” but Ryosuke doesn’t know how to respond. It’s true that he tries to appear civil with Yuto in front of others (except their training teacher), but the idea of them being friends… he doesn’t really know if they are to begin with.

     “Anyway, enough with this heavy talk. I’m just really happy Ryosuke-chan visited our home. Even Yuto was very excited. He really couldn’t stop smiling, you know?” Yuto’s Mom chuckles again, showing Ryosuke more pictures of Yuto when he was younger. Nostalgia rapidly hits Yamada Ryosuke like a bullet train. Snippets of his past flash one by one. In every picture, he recalls certain events, leaving him speechless of the fact that _he has known Yuto more than half of his lifetime_. In the pictures was _the Yuto_ whose role in his life was just to annoy him, completely unlike his situation now.

     Every action Yuto does.

     Every word Yuto says.

     And every gaze Yuto throws.

     These were new pieces he needed to figure out where to fit in an unfinished jigsaw puzzle.

     He listens to every story Yuto’s Mom tells. As Ryosuke observes more closely, for every photo of Yuto taken in school, he was always somewhere in the background. He jokes that he must have been a professional _photo bomber_ without him knowing, but regret is budding deep inside. He has rich memories with Yuto, yet he rarely even had a decent conversation with him. 

     But is it really time for him to trust Yuto?

     “Mom, I’m home! Is Yama-chan there already?” someone shouts from the entrance. Ryosuke realizes the voice had come from Yuto.

     Ryosuke pushes all of his earlier thoughts away and follows Yuto to start their project. Unlike yesterday, they seem to be progressing faster. Yesterday’s experience must have served as a dry run for them to be familiar with the process. The two boys were absorbed their own tasks. Minimal words were exchanged, similar with yesterday. Yet the silence was soothing. _Calming_.

      

 

     It was already late when they decided to resume the project for another day. Yuto offers Ryosuke to stay overnight, but he declines. Partially, it’s because he doesn’t want to abuse their family’s hospitality too much. But the bigger reason is… he still feels confused on whether or not he was ready to trust Yuto. There’s no assurance that Yuto’s trickster side may reappear again anytime soon.

     Ryosuke was busy packing his things, getting ready to leave when he hears Yuto speak.

     “These are really nice sketches, Yama-chan. These houses are not done yet, but they already seem promising. Why don’t you draw anymore? These sketches prove that your skills didn’t rust through time,” Yuto points out.

     “I’m not interested anymore,” he flatly answers.

     “Really? I don’t know, Yama-chan. It doesn’t seem like that to me,” Yuto remarks. He observed that Ryosuke looked so engrossed in doing their project that he failed to notice the time. His vibe also feels different. Not to mention, he caught him throwing subtle smiles more often than ever before.

     “Say…these houses are more important than what meets the eye. You rushed back to school yesterday not solely because you were worried for the project, right?” Ryosuke stops moving after he heard Yuto’s question.

      _Bull’s-eye_. Yuto’s words strike Ryosuke hard, reviving his forcefully forgotten memories he never wanted to remember. As much as he wanted to deny, he can’t escape the fact that Yuto was right. Even though he had long decided to give up, sometimes memories of him showing how much he loves it haunts him. “I’m leaving. Have a good night,” he monotonously greets before leaving. It’s funny how the guy who triggered his insecurities is the same person who wants him to continue.

     After that conversation, every pair work time, Ryosuke remains silent. He has programmed himself to not be distracted and only focus on the output. He doesn’t even talk to Yuto, unless necessary. He’s afraid of the lingering possibility that he might suddenly burst out his feelings to someone he’s not even sure to trust.

     He had already withdrawn himself from drawing. It was a decision he made years ago. Although Yuto might have played a part in his decision, it was not because of him. It was himself, the very reason he had to give up. After Yuto started getting attention, he realized how conceited he was and how he’s not the only one talented. Then, sudden thoughts scare him. Maybe, he never really was brilliant to begin with. Seeing his work beside Yuto, he couldn’t help but compare himself and the more he did, the further his doubts increased. Until one day, he came to a point where he was no longer confident in his skill. And a pencil, crayon or anything that he used to draw before couldn’t make him feel happy again.

     Yuto always observed Ryosuke every time they were working, and he couldn’t help but notice the change in Ryosuke, cautious and isolated. Frustrated and afraid that Ryosuke might turn a blind eye on him again, he hands over a sketchpad to Ryosuke in one of their meetings.

     “What’s this?” Ryosuke stops with his working for a while.

     “Open it,” Yuto asks. Ryosuke flips the cover, showing the first page and seeing a familiar drawing pasted on it.

     “I don’t know if you can recall this, but… this is what inspired me to draw during kindergarten,” to Ryosuke, the drawing was messy. The squiggles on the side made it look messy. “It’s not perfect but it already caught my heart since then,” Yuto grins. “I asked our teacher to let me keep this. Sorry I took it without permission, Yama-chan. I… I just couldn’t bring myself to give it to you because it’s my charm,” he softly admits. Ryosuke stares at the work he had drawn over a decade ago. He was just doodling during Art class when their teacher found his work and complimented him. The drawing made him proud, but now it makes his stomach turn. He raises an eyebrow. How can such a mediocre drawing on a sheet of paper inspire Yuto?

     Yuto takes the sketchpad from Ryosuke. “I don’t know what happened Yama-chan, but it saddens me to see the person who inspired me quit,” he confesses.

     “You have talent Yama-chan. Don’t be afraid of sharing it,” glancing at it one last time, Yuto warmly smiles.

     “But I’ve never seen Winnie the Pooh look so messy,” Ryosuke slips out, lowering his gaze.

     “Yama-chan,” he calls Ryosuke to look at him. ”Everyone has their own strengths and weaknesses...” Yuto pauses for a while. “It’s understandable that sometimes we see our own flaws, but aren’t we all imperfect? Besides, don’t you think Pooh looks cuter with all these loops on the side?” Ryosuke giggles at Yuto’s silly idea. “Pushing my own agenda though, I think Yama-chan should not give up. Yama-chan enjoys drawing before, and even now. Follow what makes you happy,” 

     Ryosuke lifts his head. And Yuto swears, he sees a glint of warmth in other boy’s eyes.

     “I…I need to go back to work,”

     Whether or not he was encouraging enough, the project is done without any arguments between the two boys anymore. They were back to the silent yet harmonious little bubble, and Yuto couldn’t be more thankful.

 

 

     As expected, everyone had nothing but compliments every time someone passes the _Mini-village of House Design Evolution._ Even the teachers were very impressed by their output. Not only was it aesthetically pleasing, the idea was considered unique since they were the ones who attempted to use houses as a representation of a generation’s culture.

     “You worked hard, Yama-chan. When it comes to art, you're still as talented as ever,” he compliments the guy beside him.

     Upon hearing that, Ryosuke looks at him weirdly.

     “Why are you already telling me that already? The teachers haven’t finished grading us yet. We still don’t know if we fared well,”

     “Well, I just want to congratulate your efforts. You really did well, Yama-chan, Have a little faith in yourself. Look around you,” Yuto pats Ryosuke’s head while smiling at him. 

     Ryosuke observes the reactions of the people around him. He knows that the project is not his alone, but he can’t deny that he feels proud of their output. And for the first time in a long while, he feels relaxed. He had given all of his efforts for this project. Whatever the fruit of his labor may be, he is confidently pleased and satisfied with his work. With _their_ work.

     Nakajima Yuto doesn’t miss the smile of relief etched on Ryosuke’s face. Finally, he can see that Ryosuke enjoys everything around him. Him feeling happy was definitely an understatement. He just hopes that this will convince him to pursue the passion he has long forgotten. 

     “Congratulations, Yama-chan,” Yuto extends his hand to Ryosuke. He is apprehensive whether Ryosuke would shake his hand or not. But Ryosuke sincerely smiles.

     “Thank you, Yuto,”

     After the exhibit, the former casual facade is no longer a lie. They share short greetings here and there, and little conversations from time to time. Correspondingly, although occasionally he still seems uninterested with his stories, the instances of Ryosuke ignoring Yuto lessened.

     Ryosuke is listening to him, unlike before.

 

 

     Yuto and Ryosuke’s first term ended in peace. Before summer break began, the first term ranking gets posted on the bulletin board near the building’s entrance. All the students share one narrative: unceasing nervousness, awfully sweaty hands and uncontrollably thumping hearts. After all, the ranking reflects the result of all the hard work they had been doing the past months.

      _Class 1 – A Ranking_

      _1 st Yamada Ryosuke_

      _2 nd Nakajima Yuto_

     Yuto is contented. His sleepless nights, late afternoon stays in the library and endless stacks of report papers were all worth it. Though he did not claim the top spot, his mood doesn’t go down.

      _Second place…. I successfully protected my place next to Yama-chan’s._

     He congratulates himself then goes off to search for the ranks of his friends from the student publication. He was busy looking at the ranking when someone taps his back.

     “Congratulations, Yuto. Good job,” Yamada Ryosuke says, before turning his back and leaving the school premises. Yuto needed a few seconds to digest everything.

      _This is the first time he said congratulations._

     Yuto stares at Ryosuke’s back, before Ryosuke disappears from his sight.

      _Does this mean we’re friends now, Yama-chan?_  

     And Yuto never felt more ecstatic than ever before. Yamada Ryosuke just added more reasons for him to feel over the moon.

 


End file.
